Feel The Pulse
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: COLECTION OF FF13 ONESHOTS FOCUSIN ON SERVERAL DIFFERENT PARINGS *AU/FenSlash Included*
1. A Simple Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :) *POSIBLE SPOILERS***

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**A Simple Truth**

"_**Tell me **_

'_**My world revolves around you'**_

_**Tell me**_

'_**I can't live without you'**_

_**Tell me**_

'_**You're losing sleep tonight'**_

_**Cause I'll tell you straight**_

_**I'll never wait**_

_**I won't take **_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**I won't take**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Oh I lose control**_

_**When I hear your body move**_

_**Through the walls in the next room**_

_**Oh I lose control**_

_**When I hear your body move**_

_**And I'm dying to break through**_

_**To the next room…**_

_**Oh my heart you stole**_

_**Every time your body moves**_

_**I'm just dying to break through**_

_**To the next room"~In The Next Room-Neon Trees**_

"_I promised to protect you, and look at what I've done. I've lost you. Vanille…_" Fang muttered under her breath as she lagged behind the group.

"Did you say something?" Lightning inquired, turning to glance at her.

Fang shook her head. "No. Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

_I told Lightning everything. Perhaps I told her too much. But I ment what I said; I'd tear down the sky if it'd save you. If only I knew where to look…_She thought, as the group continued their trek

"Hey Light! How do you figure this makes us lucky?" She called, as a monster crossed their path.

"Cause, once we kill it we're one step closer to Vanille. How's that?"

"Well, when you put it _that _way."

Once all the monsters had been disposed of Fang turned and her eyes fell on…

_It's you. _"_Vanille!_"

"_Fang!_"

Fang and Vanille ran into an embrace that lasted for several minutes before Fang knelt down at Vanille's feet. She lifted the younger girls skirt paying no mind to the reactions of the others.

"You've still got time." She said, rising again.

"Fang…There's-There's something I need to tell you." Vanille began, but she broke off as Fang threw her arms around her again.

"Making me worry like that…We'll talk later Missy."

_I've got a truth to tell myself but now is not the time for confessions; for you or me. _Fang thought to herself, holding Vanille tight.

"What's wrong?" Snow inquired, of Sazh, calmly.

"_Oh, um… nothing!_ It's nothing." He answered, just a little too quickly. It was clear to Fang that the man was lying as he abruptly changed the subject. "So? What's on the agenda?"

"Toppling the Sanctum." Snow stated, calmly, pounding his fists.

"No, I mean really."

"He's serious." Lightning cut in swiftly. "The Fal'Cie have called the shots for long enough."

"If we pull this off it'll be a miracle." Hope remarked, sounding somewhat skeptical.

Fang laughed lightly. "Good thing Lady Luck's on our side then huh?"

At that moment another wave of monsters swarmed in.

"You were saying?" Snow interjected, sizing up their opponents.

Fang merely smiled. "Check this out. A miracle-Gran Pulse style!" Running forward she called Vanille to her side. "Vanille, go fish!"

"Got it!"

Their team work was always top notch and now was no exception as they brought one of the creatures to ground level in just a few swift movements.

"That's a good girl." Fang whispered, holding the creature down. "Alright!" She called to the group at large, waving them over.

"Believe in Lady Luck now?" She inquired of Sazh later, as she steered them on their way.

"Yeah, Lady _Bad_ Luck!" He shouted back, in response.

"Time to purge a Primarch!" Snow announced, proudly.

"You got it!" Fang responded, leading them into a descent.

Once they'd landed Fang turned to Vanille, holding the girls' hand in hers. She remained silent for a moment, however, as she tried to figure out how best to explain the situation.

_I wanna tell you but the timing's still not right…_She thought. Out loud she said. "We're still gonna have our talk…But let's survive this first."

"Right." Vanille nodded. Gazing into Fang's eyes, she desperately tried to read the clouded expression she found in them, but it was no use.

In what felt like no time at all, Fang found that she and Vanille were alone among the fields of Gran Pulse.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"_Vanille…._"

"Yeah?"

"_I um…_It's my fault Gran Pulse ended up like this, isn't it?"

_Wait, that's not what I meant to say! Then again… I have to know the truth._

The younger girl merely stared. "_Wha-?_" She stammered waiting for Fang to go on.

"I remember everything. I became Ragnarok, I scared Cocoon. And I left Gran Pulse is this mess. It was me."

_What am I saying? Why is it so easy to lie to her when all I wanna do is tell her the truth? _

"What are you talking about?" Vanille inquired, her voice shaking slightly.

"It all came back to me. Everything that happened with our Focus. All of it."

"_You're lying!_" Vanille burst out suddenly, gasping as her mark began to show her panic.

"No it's the truth. It's my fault." Fang went on, calmly.

_It's hard to remain stoic when I desperately wanna help you. But I have to know._

"Don't say that!" Vanille insisted, gasping again.

"Vanille!" Fang called. Upon examining the creature the girl had conjured up she added. "The Eidolon knows the truth. Ha! I knew I was right!"

Vanille blinked. "Wait, so you _were_ lying!"

"No more than you were!" Fang said, cutting across her. "Admit it! You remember everything!"

"_It wasn't_!" Vanille shouted, furiously. "It wasn't your fault!"

"Vanille." Fang held up a hand. "We should talk about this later."

After Vanille had succeeded in proving herself Fang picked up right where they'd left off.

"I knew something was off. You've been shying away from our Focus ever since we woke up on Cocoon.

"_I…_" Vanille stammered, but Fang just kept pressing on.

_The sooner we clear the air the sooner I can tell you how I really feel about you. _

"I couldn't figure it out. But then it all made sense, after hearing that story from Raines. You already knew. You knew Ragnarok was the name of destruction!" She clasped her hands together, deep in thought.

"It wasn't fair!" Vanille burst out, clearly frantic. "You had to do all the horrible stuff! And I didn't have to do anything!"

"That is no reason to lie to me! You think that's what I want? _**You**__ of all people!_" Fang raised her fist as Vanille backed away looking close to tears.

_What am I doing? _Fang thought to herself. Sighing, she lowered her hand. "Poor kid." She whispered, gently. "You've had it rough."

"Fang…"

Fang placed her hands on the girls' shoulders. "Listen, you're not alone anymore. We stick together, you hear me?" She said, pulling the younger girl towards her as she broke down completely.

"I'm so sorry." Vanille whispered, through her tears.

Fang just held her tighter, her mind racing. _Why do I keep hesitating? I mean, I've certainly got enough nerve. C'mon Fang, just swallow your pride and tell her!_

"Fang! Vanlle! Let's go! We're heading out!" Snow hollered, breaking the moment.

_Or not. _Fang thought sighing heavily.

After that they rarely had a moment to themselves. And then **it **arrived, the time to fulfill their Focus.

_Okay Fang, it's now or, well, never_ _so take a deep breath and confess. After all, what've you got to lose?_

"Vanille…"She began, nervously taking Vanille's hands in hers. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now."

"Really?"

Vanille's eyes met hers and nearly succeeded in breaking her concentration.

_Keep your nerve. You're stronger than this. _

"Before I found you again…I told Lightning about our situation. And you know what else I told her?"

"What?"

"I told her that I'd tear down the sky if it would save you. Wanna know why?"

_Finally! I'm getting somewhere! I don't care if the others are watching us-in fact I know they are-But this is too important. Our Focus is at hand, and this is my last chance. I'm not letting it slip away!_

"Why?" Vanille posed softly, sounding nervous herself.

Fang smiled, lifting the girls' chin in her hand. "Because of one simple truth; I love you."

In the instant after the words left Fang's mouth Vanille's lips brushed hers flawlessly, and time seemed to stop around them. But, as wonderful as the moment was they knew it had to end.

"Vanille?"

"Ready." She answered, nodding."_Wishes can come true. But, not if you just wait for miracles. Miracles are things we make for ourselves; here and now._"

"_And when prayers turn to promises not even fate can stand in our way._"

"_Now we'll live on, to greet a new dawn, both of us holding on to that one simple truth."_

"_I love you."_

**The end**


	2. Oil And Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Oil and Water**

"_**If you only knew**_

_**How hard it is to handle**_

_**How bad I want this scandal."~In The Next Room-Neon Trees**_

"Hey sis, you're supposed to be helping Vanille help me with my dress. Sis? _Light?_ _**Claire!**_" Serah called, bringing Lightning back to reality.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind. Besides, I feel sick." She sighed, slumping into a chair, the pink dress she was supposed to be changing into dropping to the floor, hanger and all.

"Aww you're probably just nervous." Vanille piped up in her usual bubbly manner, still adjusting Serah's dress.

"Maybe." Lightning sighed, clasping her hands together. _Or maybe…No never mind. I'm not going there. I refuse!_

Serah stumbled forward, Vanille at her heels. "I don't get you sometimes, sis. I mean if anyone should be nervous it should be me, shouldn't it?" She said, staring intently into her sister's eyes.

Lightning just stared back. "And you're not?" she finally posed, in the calmest tone she could muster.

"No." Serah answered, honestly. "But that's because I know everything's gonna work out. So, why are you nervous?"

Lightning shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that in an hour I'll have to let you go. In an hour you'll belong to Snow." _Ugh rhyme._

"Don't tell me you're still against him." Serah sighed, in response.

"No, no, I'm not. Look, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now, let's get this dress straightened out." Lightning smiled, reassuringly.

_I can't __**believe **__I just referred to myself as FINE. Freaked out I can understand. With the chaos of the last few days that's kind of expected. But Insecure? I'm not insecure about anything! Neurotic? Certainly not! Well, maybe a little. And Emotional? Well, it's my sister's wedding that's kind of a given. So why…?_ Lightning mused as she worked and then…_Insecure…? My feelings for Snow…no! No! I'm __**not **__going there! __**I won't!**_

"Where is Snow anyway?" She inquired, before she could stop herself.

"Fang's keeping him busy since its bad luck for him to see Serah before its time." Vanille answered, smiling.

"_Oh gosh._" Lightning sighed, while Vanille merely giggled.

"C'mon sis, you know Snow can handle himself. And it's not like Fang's gonna do anything." Serah remarked, casually.

"Mmm." Lightning answered only half paying attention. _What am I gonna do about this?_ She wondered, feeling Vanille's eyes on her. _Its clear Vanille knows something's up. Would she say something? That'd ruin everything! And Serah's too love-struck…that'd break her heart; her sister in love with her fiancé-Wait, am I even sure that's the case? Is that really what I'm feeling? No, it can't be. Can it?_

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Everybody ready then?"

"Everybody but you."

"Oh, right."

"You're sure your okay?" Serah asked, looking her over.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll meet you out there, I promise."

"Alright." And Serah shuffled out, with Vanille holding up her train.

As the two girls left Lightning thought she saw Vanille chance a glance in her direction. She sighed, closing the door behind them, trying to shrug it off.

_Look at this! It's clear that my soldier's shell is cracking. Vanille could see right through it, I'm sure that's what that look meant! Crud, what do I do now? Can I really let them go through with this? Why am I even __**thinking like that?**__ Am I really in love with Snow? Honestly, never in my life have I questioned myself as much as I'm doing now. What's wrong with me? _

"Lightning?"

_Oh gosh! It's Snow! _

"Hey, Light? Can I come in?"

"Just a minute!" She called, franticly straightening the pink dress. _Why did I tell him yes? Am I out of my mind? He's my sister's fiancé…This isn't gonna fix __**anything!**__ It's just gonna make things worse…! _

Reaching back she discovered that the zipper was refusing to cooperate, which meant that the accompanying ribbon wasn't going anywhere. "_Wonderful._"She muttered under her breath. "_Just perfect._"

"Lightning?" Snow posed again. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, you can come in now." She said, her voice shaking slightly with her panic. _C'mon Light, pull yourself together!_ She ordered of herself, furiously, and then, the door opened.

"Serah told me to come and get you. She was worried."

"Well she doesn't have to be." Lightning snapped. "I'm fine. I just…need a favor."

"The zipper?"

"Yeah, unforttinately."

"You want me to get Vanille for this one then?"

"As if this isn't embarrassing enough! Besides, you're already here."

"True. even so, you don't think this'll rouse suspicions?" Snow posed calmly.

_Trust me, suspicions have been roused. _Lightning thought to herself. Out loud she said. "Just be quiet and help me!"

"You know I don't see why this dress is giving you so much trouble. After all it looks really lovely on you. Personally, I think it fits you perfectly." Snow stated, handling the zipper.

"_Flatterer_." Lightning sighed. "But thank you." Her voice still held its usually stern tone but she was blushing scarlet and thankful that he couldn't see it.

"Hmm. Hey, Light, could I ask you something?" Snow went on, now handling the ribbon.

"I suppose."

"Is it true, what Vanille said?"

Lightning tensed. "What did she say?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her tone calm.

"_That you're in love with me_." He wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

Lightning tried to pull away. "Now, what could _possibly _give her _**that idea?**_" She demanded fiercely. "_My sister_ is your fiancée not me. So why should a rumor like that even be a concern to you?"

"Cause, considering your reaction, it's clearly true." Snow stated, honestly.

Lightning sighed. "So what if it is? What do you want me to do? I can't break my sister's heart like that. Besides, you don't even care."

"Oh I don't do I? That's a new one."

"What are you talking about? We're oil and water. You can't possibly be attracted to me!"

"_Oh really?_" Snow grinned. "Cause if I recall correctly, opposites attract."

"Oh please. Don't kid yourself! We're a heck of a lot more than opposite. I _loathe_ you, remember?"

"So you do love me." Snow teased, grinning slyly.

"That's not what I said."

"But you're thinking it."

Lightning turned to stare at him. "No I'm not."

Snow's grin widened. "You're blushing."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe but I'm a lovable idiot."

"_Oh please._"

"C'mon, admit it. You know you want to."

"And if I do then what? Just forget it ever happened and watch you marry my sister?"

"Isn't that what you're already doing?" Snow stated, shifting closer.

She tensed.

"C'mon Light, what would make you think I don't care?" Snow lifted her chin in his hand. "Look, I know this isn't something you wanna deal with right now. But it's clearly something we've both been holding back. We're both content to lie, content to hide, even deny but when Vanille whispered that to me….I don't wanna break Serah's heart but I don't wanna break yours either." He then kissed her swiftly on the lips. And, with only a moment's hesitation, Lightning kissed him back.

"So, what do we do?" She whispered, pulling away.

"You could object." Snow suggested.

"Yeah but..."

"Do we have any other choice? Cause I refuse to just leave her at the altar."

"I know that. And, despite what I feel I still want her to be happy."

"Yeah but if you just let this happen….you won't be."

"Hey, Snow! Light! Let's go!" Fang hollered, wrapping on the door.

"Okay, we'll be right out!" Lightning called. "Go." She added to Snow, sternly.

After Snow left Lightning held back a moment, taking a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She muttered, stepping out into the hall.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that something was going on between you two." Fang remarked, in a tone that suggested she already knew.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lightning snapped, maintaining her strong front perfectly again.

"Hmm." Fang merely stated, in response.

They were inside the chapel now and Lightning was fighting with herself. _Do I let them go through with this? Or do I object? Either way one of us is gonna end up miserable. It's just a matter of which one. _

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest announced.

_C'mon Light, it's now or never. What do you really want? _She thought to herself, and then…_I'm sorry sis but…_ "I object," She stated, her voice shaking.

Sazh, Hope and Serah stared, Fang and Vanille didn't seem surprised in the slightest and Snow was without any real expression, waiting.

"_Claire?_" Serah inquired, her eyes fixed on her sister.

"I'm sorry Serah." Lightning sighed. "But I have to get this off my chest. I know it may not seem like it-and I can't believe I'm admitting this-but I've fallen in love with Snow."

"_Honestly…?_" Serah went on, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Honestly." Snow spoke up, answering for Lightning.

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me this?" Serah posed, folding her arms.

"Cause I kept trying to deny it. No, I _**wanted**_ to deny it, because I wanted you to be happy."

"I know." Serah nodded. "You've always made my happiness your first priority. Now I'm making yours mine. If it'll make you truly happy to be together then I'll be happy too. Don't worry about me, there's still someone who cares about my happiness as much as you two do." She smiled at Hope who smiled back.

"You're sure your okay with this, Serah?" Lightning posed as Snow moved closer to her.

Serah nodded, sincerely. "Yes."

Snow put his arm around Lightning's shoulders. "So no longer oil and water, huh?" He smiled before kissing her swiftly.

"You may kiss…" The priest began uncertainly.

"…The groom." Lightning smiled, taking the opportunity to kiss Snow back.

**The End**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Confessions **

"'_**It's so beautiful here,' She says,  
'This moment now, this moment now.'  
And I never thought I would find her here…**_

_**She's looking at me, straight to center,  
No room at all for any other thought.  
And I know I don't want this,  
Oh, I swear I don't want this,  
There's a reason I don't want this,  
But I forgot…**_

_**And the words, they're everything and nothing.  
I want to search for her in the offhand remarks:  
Who are you, taking coffee no sugar?  
Who are you, echoing street signs?  
Who are you, the stranger in the shell of a lover,  
Dark curtains drawn by the passage of time?  
Oh words, like rain, how sweet the sound.  
'Well anyway,' She says, 'I'll see you around.'"~Recessional-Vienna Teng**_

"Hey there, Soldier-Girl, What're you doing up here?"

Lightning turned, allowing the dandelion blossom to float out of her hand. "Just admiring the scenery. Gran Pulse really is beautiful."

"Indeed it is. _And so are you._" Fang stated under her breath.

Lightning gave a start. _Did she just..? Was that a…? And if it was…how do I feel about it? _She thought, and then…

"Where's Vanille?" She blurted out in a rush.

"With Serah, why do you ask?"

Lightning shrugged. "She's _your __partner_, isn't she?"

Fang considered this. "Did I say that?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes, you did." Lightning answered, slightly puzzled by Fang's reaction.

"Well, we'll see how much longer that lasts." Fang added, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" Lightning posed, confused.

She sighed. "Let's just say that I'm no longer of interest to her."

"Because of Serah?"

"It certainly seems that way, yes."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'll survive. I'll manage somehow, always have."

"Would you like some company?" Lightning posed, completely surprised by herself.

Fang turned to glance at her. "Are you offering?"

_Am I? _Lightning wondered. Out loud she said. "Yes. I guess I am."

"I don't want your pity."

"Oh I'm not pitying you." Lightning reassured her. "I'm offering companionship but it's not out of pity."

Fang took a step closer to her. "Then what is it out of?"

Lightning hesitated. "I…don't know." She lied, as her mind screamed her true intent. _Love. _

"Hmm." Fang mused, turning away again.

"_What_ _hmm?_" Lightning demanded, moving swiftly to step in front of her.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Light, you're a difficult woman to figure out." Fang grinned, slyly.

"So you're saying I'm a challenge, is that it?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"Fang!"

"Fine. Yes, you're a challenge, and an intriguing one at that."

"Are you saying you're interested?" Lightning inquired, slightly stunned.

"Are you telling me you're not?" Fang posed in turn. "That's the reason you asked if I wanted company isn't it?"

Lightning tensed. "So what? Just cause I asked doesn't mean that's what I meant by it!"

"_Oh does it now?_" Fang grinned slyly. "Then why are you blushing scarlet?"

"_I…_" Lightning stammered, nervously.

"See, I knew it." Fang smiled. "You can't hide anything from me. As hard core of a Solider-Girl as you are I'm your Gran Pulse native equivalent. And it seems that you can't help showing emotion when you're around me."

"Point, Fang."

"Just admit it and I'll be done with it."

"Admit what? Admit that you're _absolutely infuriating and yet_ _intriguing_. _Beautiful but brutal. You're everything I am and everything I'm not. How do I admit that you're everything I wanna be?_"

Fang smiled, closing the distance between them. "I think you just did." She whispered, before pressing her lips to Lightning's briefly.

"Thank you." Lightning whispered back, as her eyes met Fang's. "So, would you care for some company?" She went on, leaning in again.

Fang's smile widened. "You know what my dear." She said. "I'd like that very much."

And the two women left the field to rejoin the others, hand in hand.

**The End**


	4. Vanilla And Strawberry

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Vanilla And Strawberry **

"_**Hearing a song in your laughter**_

_**A melody I chase after**_

_**No one else has done this to me."~Sink Or Swim-Tyrone Wells**_

"Serah, I'm heading out!"

"Okay!" Serah called back, rolling over in bed.

_So Lightning's out on military business all day and I have the house to myself. Ooh, this could work. _Serah thought, excitedly, sitting bolt upright. After jumping in the shower and dressing, she snatched up her phone.

"Vanille? Yes, she's gone. Okay, see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Hey, Serah!" Vanille hollered, through the open living room window.

Serah jumped up and darted for the front door. "Hey, c'mon in." She said, stepping aside.

"You know I don't see why your sister would be against us dating. I mean, I don't bite." Vanille stated, taking Serah's hands in hers.

"I know but it's the principal of the matter." Serah answered, as they made their way into the living room.

"Mm, I guess so." Vanille mused, swinging the other girls' hands in hers, playfully. "So, where are we off to?"

"Well, we could go for ice cream, or we could just make cookies here."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. C'mon." And she tugged Vanille toward the kitchen.

A few moments later she was pulling supplies.

"These cookies are actually a pretty good front. This is something that's typical of me so Lightning won't find it suspicious."

"That's good. Hey, Serah?"

"Yeah?"

"What is all this stuff?"

"Oh sorry. These"-She pointed at the containers-"Are the toppings; sprinkles, and icings, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah. Well, it's more of a jam than an icing but it should work well enough all the same. I make it myself too."

"You do?" Vanille's eyes widened, excitedly.

Serah grinned. "Yeah, you wanna try it?"

"Yes, please."

Serah opened the container and dipped her finger in. "Here you go." She said, holding out her jam covered finger.

Serah's breath caught as Vanille's lips brushed her skin and the jam was sucked clean off.

"Well?" She inquired, pulling away.

Vanille beamed. "That's delicious!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Thank you. So, how about this; we'll make a few vanilla for me, chocolate for Lightning and _plenty_ of strawberry for you."

Both girls giggled at this before Serah added. "Could you get me the flour from that cabinet there?"

"Sure!"

Vanille pulled it loose and then, she sneezed. The bag dropped to the floor covering them both in a cloud of flour.

"Sorry." She said, timidly, bending down to pick the bag up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Now come here, you've got flour on your face."

"So do you." Vanille giggled.

"I'll manage." Serah smiled, running her fingers along Vanille's cheeks in order to remove the flour. Once it was gone she could clearly see that Vanille was blushing. "_Vanille…?_" She said, waving a hand in front of the girls face.

"What? Oh sorry." She stammered, clearly flustered.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for embarrassing you."

"But you didn't." Vanille smiled. "You just surprised me."

"_Oh, is __**that all**__?_" Serah teased. "Now, what do you say we keep working?"

In all honesty Serah was doing most of the work, but she didn't mind. Just being able to make something for Vanille, as well as having her there was pleasing enough.

"Eggs please." She said, as she worked on preparing the dough.

"Okay." Vanille giggled, juggling them over to her.

Serah laughed. "Nice one."

"Thanks. Opps." The redhead sighed as a few of the eggs hit the floor.

"No problem. There're plenty more where those came from. And we've got enough anyway."

"If you say so." Vanille stated, handing the remaining eggs over.

"Well the cookie dough's ready. Now for the cookie cutter, go on Vanille, pick one."

"Okay…"

Serah watched Vanille examine the shapes strewn across the counter.

"Hearts, flowers, snowflakes…What's this?" She pointed at a star shaped cutter with a small leaf on it.

Serah smiled, "A Paupu Fruit." She said, sweetly.

Vanille blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"A Paupu Fruit." Serah repeated, kindly. "Legend says that if two people share one then they're bound together, connected for eternity."

"Lovely."

"Yep. You know how I am about stories like that."

"Mm hmm. That's it then, I say we make those."

Serah smiled. "Fair enough."

"There. We'll let them bake and decorate them later." She added, later, closing the oven.

"So now what?" Vanille asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well, we've got about ten minutes. Throw in a short film?"

"Sure!"

And they settled down in the living room. By the end of the film they were snuggling together on the couch.

"The cookies are done." Serah stated, vaguely, hearing the buzzer go off.

"Shall we then?" Vanille posed, tracing a circle on Serah's hand.

"I suppose so." She smiled, pushing Vanille's hair back and stroking it gently.

Reluctantly they got up off the couch.

"Okay, you decorate half and I'll decorate half, how's that?" Serah went on, pulling the tray out.

"Okay!" Vanille smiled, excitedly, going straight for the strawberry jam.

"You're addicted to that stuff aren't you?" Serah smiled.

"So are you with the vanilla!" Vanille giggled, gesturing at the icing covered finger Serah was holding near her mouth.

"Guilty." She laughed, dropping her hand.

Pretty soon there was a cluster of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry Paupu Fruit cookies on Serah's side of the counter.

"Perfect." She smiled, turning towards Vanille and coming face to face with her outstretched hand.

"Here." She said, holding out the cookie.

Serah took a bite. "Mm. Yum. Do you want any help?" She added, snatching up another one.

"Help with what? Making them or eating them?" Vanille giggled.

Serah laughed. "Making them_._"

"Sure. And, technically they're _your_ cookies."

"Whatever." Serah smiled, reaching for a plain cookie.

Vanille grabbed her hand. "Here, let me show you." She smiled sweetly.

"The student has surpassed the teacher." Serah smiled, letting Vanille guide her hand.

"I'm glad to hear that I've succeeded in something tonight. I'm making these for you, you know."

Serah turned to face the other girl. "Oh you've succeeded in more than that." She said, kissing Vanille quickly and tasting the strawberry jam on her lips.

Forcing themselves to break away they finished decorating the cookies in a contented silence, solely trusting each other's guidance.

"Hey, something smells good. I could do with something sweet."

"Long day, sis?" Serah asked.

As Lightning came through the door Serah hurriedly wiped the remnants of strawberry jam off her lips from Vanille's goodbye.

"Too long. Mm the Paupu Fruit cutter, cute." Lightning answered, picking up a chocolate covered one.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. I needed this. So, does that mean that you had company while I was gone?"

"You could say that." Serah smiled, taking a bite of a strawberry and vanilla trimmed cookie.

**The End**


	5. Arrow Through The Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Arrow Through The Heart**

"_**I wanna break your heart **_

_**Until it looks like mine**_

_**I wanna make a scene**_

_**You put on rewind**_

_**I wanna tear your eyes**_

_**Away from her outline**_

_**I wanna break your heart**_

_**It now a good time?"~Fade To Black-Waiting For Iris**_

Lightning settled into the waters of the hot spring, pleased to finally have a chance to relax. The rest of the group was at the campsite with only one thing on their minds; sleep.

Vanille lay on her mat, Fang at her side, gently rubbing her back. This action was the only thing that could calm Vanille's fears and suspicions about Fang's loyalty.

Fang sighed. She hated betraying Vanille's trust but things had changed. After ensuring that the young girl was asleep she rose from her spot and headed up the path toward the spring.

Vanille sensed her absence almost immediately and she sat bolt upright. She rose and tried to sneak out of camp unnoticed but, not paying enough attention to her surroundings, she tripped over Hope's shoes.

"_Ow! Vanille? What the Heck?_" He exclaimed, sitting up.

"Sorry, trying to find Fang."

"Dare I ask why?"

"She's up to something."

"Vanille." Hope sighed.

"I'm serious!" Vanille snapped, her hands on her hips, defiantly.

"Oh please. Go back to sleep."

"_Hope!_" She whined, shaking him lightly.

He groaned. "Would it make you happy if I went with you?"

Vanille nodded, smiling. "_Mm hm._"

Hope sighed. "Fine" And they set off.

"Mind if I join you, Sunshine?" Fang inquired, slipping in behind Lightning and resting her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"Fang, if I minded I'd move. And what have I told you about calling me _Sunshine?_"

"Soldier-Girl then."

"Fair enough."

"C'mon Vanille, this is ridiculous! There's no reason Fang would…" Hope began.

"_Hide!_" She cut in, pulling him into the bushes.

"Fang, please." Lightning was saying, trying to break free from the grip the woman had on her.

"Oh c'mon Light, you can't fool yourself into thinking that that night in Palumpolum meant nothing. So I don't see why you're even trying."

"_**Fang!**_" Lightning scolded. "_Not so loud._ And you promised not to bring that up again!"

"_Oh calm down!_" Fang scoffed. "Who's gonna hear me? Seriously Light, lighten up."

"_But…Wha…? Fang!_" Vanille tried to shout but Hope clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you really wanna give away our position? Do you really wanna reveal the fact that we're _eavesdropping?_" He hissed in her ear.

"Yeah I know but…_Hope!_" Vanille whined behind his hand.

"Look, I know you're freaking out right now-And you're gonna freak out even more in a minute but…"

"What? Why?" She cut in.

"Just forget it." Hope hissed in warning.

Vanille, however, turned back to the spring just in time to see Fang and Lightning lean into a lip lock. She immediately began struggling against Hope, desperate to break free and muttering a few choice words in the process.

"_**Vanille!**_" Hope exclaimed, dropping his hand in shock.

"Wat?"

"I didn't know you even _**knew**_ words like that!"

Vanille put her hands on her hips. "Well what did you expect? I'm five-hundred and nineteen years old, give me a break!"

Hope blinked. "Well…you look lovely." He stammered, after getting over the initial shock.

"Thank you." Vanille breathed as a blush crossed her face. "So what do we do now?" She went on, still clearly devastated.

Hope shrugged. "Hmm. Well, considering the circumstances….Vope?"

Vanille cocked her head to one side. "_Huh?_"

"You and me, Vanille and Hope; Vope."

"_Ohhh!_" Vanille considered this. "Okay." She smiled, as they both fell back into the bushes.

**The End**


	6. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**The Best Laid Plans**

"_**Take a deep breath**_

_**No more time left**_

_**This is what I thought I wanted**_

_**Why am I afraid?"~Sink Or Swim-Tyrone Wells**_

Fang sighed, hearing the knock on the front door. _She forgot her key again. _She thought, unlocking it. And then… "_Snow?_" She exclaimed, in shock. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here cause I was hoping for some advice." He said, stumbling inside.

Fang folded her arms, looking him over. "Have you been _drinking?_" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"A little bit." Snow admitted. "But I needed the courage."

"_Courage? _Whatever for?" Fang demanded, sitting down on the couch and tapping the spot next to her.

"I needed the courage…" Snow went on. "So I could propose to Lightning."

"_Oh for Pulse sake!_" Fang sighed. "Under _**no circumstances **_do you propose to someone after you've been _drinking! Don't you __**know that?**_" She pushed him lightly. "I knew you were hardheaded but this is ridiculous! You're in no fit state to propose to anyone! _Courage, please. _Don't tell me she scares you _that much._"

"It's Lightning; she's as tough as nails." Snow said, his words slightly jumbled.

"So? I'm tough too but that's not enough to drive Vanille away from me-Not that I'd ever _want _her to.-Regardless, something else is on your mind, what is it?"

"What if she says no?" He went on; fiddling with the ring he'd pulled from his pocket.

"So she says no." Fang stated, snatching the ring away. "No has never stopped you before. And let me tell you something, she'll sure as Hell say no if she sees you like this. Plus, the fact that its midnight doesn't help your case either."

"Who says?" Snow snapped in response.

"_I say!_ Don't be a fool. And where do you think _you're going?_" She shot back, as Snow got to his feet.

"To Lightning's apartment where else?"

Fang jumped to her feet as well, grabbing at his arm. "_Now what did I just say?_!" She said, through gritted teeth.

"I don't care!" Snow shouted, shrugging her off. "I promised myself I'd propose to Lightning and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Not if I can help it." Fang snarled, grabbing at his jacket. In doing so, however, she only succeeded in being dragged along behind him.

_Now who could that be at this hour? _"Yes, yes, I'm coming! _Snow?_" Lightning exclaimed, staring.

"Hey, Light." He answered, smiling dumbly.

Lightning folded her arms. "Snow, do you have _any idea_ what time it is?"

"Yeah. Course I do. But I've got something important I wanna ask you." His words were even more slurred now and it was clear, by the look on Lightning's face that she'd noticed.

"Snow, you're clearly drunk and acting on rash impulse. Although I think I know what you wanna ask me, now is not the time."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell him." Fang stated, sliding into the doorway.

Lightning turned to stare at her. "Did you put him up to this?" She demanded, harshly.

Fang glared back, clearly offended. "Me?" She answered, just as sharply. "Hell no!"

"Hmm." Lightning scoffed.

"I assure you, _sunshine_, this wasn't my doing!" Fang snapped. And, with her use and emphasis on that much despised nickname, Lightning knew she was telling the truth.

"Fine." She sighed. "Just get him outta here. We'll discuss this more when _you're sober_." She added, to Snow sharply.

"C'mon Light, I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Snow cut in.

"_Uh-huh. _I rest my case. Fang, please."

"You got it. Alright Mr. Steelguard, let's go." She said, trying to push him back down the hall.

"Fang, let go." Snow ordered, sternly.

"Like Hell I will." She snapped in response.

"I don't wanna hurt you over this."

"_Please, __**you**__ hurt __**me**__?_ I've knocked you out before. I'm not afraid to do it again if I have to. Now stop acting like an idiot and _comply! _You're not getting anywhere with her tonight, nor with me so don't even try, cause I'm not gonna break!" Fang stated, pushing Snow back into her apartment.

"So I can't stay at Light's but I can stay here?" Snow inquired, sounding somewhat confused.

"Well you're in no condition to go home." Fang responded.

"If I'm in no condition to go home then take me back to Light's." Snow insisted, grinning.

Fang whipped around, her fist raised. "No means no Mr. Villiers and that's an order! Understand?" She snapped, making him shrink back slightly.

"Got it." He said, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Fang sighed, and pointed to the hall bathroom. Snow immediately darted for it.

"Look at it this way; at least you weren't sick in front of her." She said, leaning casually against the door.

"No sympathy for the wicked, huh?" He choked out in response.

"I go through this on a regular basis. Trust me, there's no sympathy to be gained from it."

"Oh thanks."

"Your own fault."

"Mm, bet Vanille tells you that all the time." Snow stated, his tone suggesting that he was grinning.

"Oh hush up!" Fang snapped, punching the door in frustration. "Hmm." She added, rubbing her hand.

"Karma." Snow laughed, before doubling over again,

"Karma indeed." Fang responded, grinning.

"Oh be quiet." Snow snapped. "Where is Vanille anyway?"

"She should be back momentarily. Serah and Hope invited her to the fireworks, so, we'll see."

"And she doesn't feel like a third wheel?" Snow questioned, sounding skeptical.

"Hmm." Fang considered this. "If she does… she's never told me." She mused, as the shower started to run. "Let me know when you're done and I'll put your clothes in the washer. You can barrow a spare robe until they're dry." She added, before going to turn the couch down.

"Thanks Fang." Snow stated, later, handing her the sick stained clothes.

"No problem. Now, you try and get some rest, I'll wake you when they're done."

"Okay. Night Fang."

Fang smiled. "Night."

_I should probably get some shut eye myself. _She thought. _Vanille wouldn't want me waiting up for her anyway. _

"_Ugh! This heat!_" She exclaimed. Tossing her clothes to the floor she climbed in bed, covering herself with just the sheet.

When she came to again she rolled over to discover that she had company, the spare robe lying abandoned on the floor. "What the Hell?" She demanded, staring at him.

"C'mon Light, what could I have possibly done now?" He muttered in turn.

"_**Snow!**_" She said, sternly, pushing him roughly.

He blinked and rolled over. "_Fang?_" He stated, in shock.

"Yeah." Fang sighed. "How long have you been there?"

Snow shrugged. "Don't know."

"Mm." Fang mused.

"Why? What's the matter?" Snow posed, reaching a hand out to her.

Fang pulled away trying to wrap her mind around what she was about to ask. "Okay Snow, serious question."

"Sure Fang, what is it?"

"Did we…?"

Snow sat up racking his brain, trying to remember. "I hate to have to say this..." He said. "But… I have no idea."

"_Ugh!_" Fang moaned. "_Wonderful…Just perfect!_" She added, turning away from him. "_The best laid plans always go astray._"

"Fang."

"What?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, but see, there's your problem. And your minds even foggier than mine."

"Mm." Snow muttered, in response.

"Besides, you're supposed to be proposing to Lightning, not sleeping with me. And I'm not your type, remember?"

"Well apparently you are."

"_**Snow!**_" Fang scolded.

"Right, sorry. Ugh. Um, how much longer for my clothes?"

"Mm, about ten minutes."

"Okay then, when they're done I'll change and head out. And we'll both pretend this never happened, regardless of whether or not anything actually _did happen_. How's that?"

"Fair enough." Fang agreed, settling down again.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of a key in the lock.

"_Vanille._" Fang whispered, nervously.

"Hey! Anybody home?"

"Oh crud." Snow sighed, getting up.

"_Don't move!_" Fang hissed. "That'll only compromise us more."

"_Like Hell it will!_" Snow hissed back. "_This is compromising enough!_"

"_Shush!_"

"Oh Fang you should've been there!" Vanille was saying. "You would've had a blast. But I'm exhausted so I'm just gonna crash tonight, okay?" She was in the doorway to the bedroom now. "What the Heck is this?" She inquired in a calm but still shocked tone, glancing from one to the other and back again.

"Vanille, this isn't what it looks like." Fang began, sitting up, the covers easily falling off her.

"_Oh it isn't is it?_" The young girl answered, her hands on her hips.

At that precise moment the buzzer for the washer went off.

"That…would be your clothes." Fang said, glancing at Snow briefly.

"I'll get them." Vanille stated, sharply. "Seeing as I'm already up." And she stomped out of the room.

"Fang…" Snow began.

"Don't. You can't blame her for thinking that." She sighed, cutting him off.

"I know that, but it's still my fault. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Fang sighed. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll sort this out somehow."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

A moment later Vanille reentered the room carrying Snow's clothes.

"_Vanille?_" Fang posed, glancing at her. _She seems a little calmer at least. _She thought, waiting for the young girl to speak.

"Okay, this is starting to make a little more sense. Now I understand. You,"-She gestured at Snow-"came over here drunk to ask for advice about proposing to Lightning."

"_You told her I was gonna propose?_"Snow whispered to Fang, harshly.

"Trust me, Snow, the whole of _Storm Front_ knew you were gonna propose." Fang responded, smiling.

"Of course." Snow mused, sighing.

"Anyway, you got sick as a result so that explains your state but what about you?" Vanille went on, gesturing at Fang.

"This, my dear, is the result of this sickening heat. You know it wreaks havoc with my system." Fang stated, sincerely.

"Worse than the alcohol sometimes."

"Exactly."

"So that's it?" Vanille inquired, calmly.

"That's it." Both Fang and Snow stated in unison.

"Well then, I'm sorry for over reacting."

"It's okay sweetie. Hey Snow, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Feeling up to a proposal then?" Fang grinned

"I do actually. And just like I promised I'll be out of your hair momentarily."

"Good luck!" Vanille called, as Snow headed out.

"Thanks!" He called back, waving.

"Now." Vanille grinned slyly. "Any room for me?"

Fang grinned a little herself. "Always." She whispered, pulling the covers back.

Snow stood outside Lightning's apartment again, trying to work up the courage to knock. Suddenly the door opened of its own accord, and Serah stood framed in it.

"Snow." She said, taken aback.

"Hey. Is your sister up yet?"

"Hold on I'll get her."

"Don't bother sis, I'm right here." Lightning sighed, folding her arms. "This is not what I consider a reasonable hour, Snow." She added, sternly.

"I know but…" Snow began.

"Fine Snow, if what you have to ask me is so important-and seeing as you're in a better frame of mind-then go ahead and ask."

"Alright then." Snow took a deep breath. "Lightning Farron…"

"Call me Claire." Lightning cut in smoothly, smiling.

_Claire, lovely. _Snow thought to himself before going on. "Claire then. Ahem. Claire Farron, will you marry me?"

"Well it's about time!" Serah blurted out, laughing.

"_Serah!_" Lightning scolded.

"Sorry."

"Well Claire?" Snow asked, still holding out the ring.

"_Oh you idiot._" Lightning sighed, knocking the ring out of his hand and onto her finger. "Of course I will." She smiled, kissing him.

Fang and Vanille lay in contented silence but it was soon interrupted by Fang's cell phone. She reached for it as Vanille snuggled closer to her.

"_She said yes._" She read off, smiling.

"Good for them." Vanille smiled, resting her head on Fang's chest.

"Indeed." Fang agreed, wrapping her arms around Vanille and holding her tight. _Sometimes the best laid plans go astray and sometimes they don't. _She thought to herself kissing the younger girl sweetly.

**The End **


	7. A Moment Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: 4 the purposs of this fic Lightning an Serah R NOT Related! Thnk u. Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**A Moment Interrupted**

"_**You wanted to play this game**_

_**I'll play it too**_

_**Come here baby **_

_**I will show you what this girl can do**_

_**A mattress for a coffin suits you very fine**_

_**You'll feel me with my others**_

_**As you're sewn under the seams"~Cardigan Weather-Meg & Dia**_

Lightning rolled over as her still tired eyes met those of the woman lying next to her.

"Hi." She said, groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Fang smiled. It was clear that she'd been awake the whole time, watching Lightning sleep. "You alright?" She added, reaching out her hand.

Lightning smiled. "I'm alright." She said. "Just a little drained."

"Too hard on you?" Fang asked, moving closer. She then began stroking Lightning's hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

Lightning breathed deep before responding. "What, the alcohol or you?"

"Either one."

"Well you know I don't drink…" She began.

"Exactly. Though I have to admit, you did pretty well for your first time. You surprised me."

"_You?_ I surprised myself."

"Mm. Still, you're not gonna get sick or anything are you?"

"No. I didn't drink enough for that. Unlike you." Lightning grinned.

"Hey!" Fang burst out, dropping her hands. "I actually controlled myself tonight, thank you very much."

"Yeah, _tonight._" Lightning laughed.

"Point dear?"

"Sorry, I suppose I don't have one. As for you, you I can handle."

"Second wind?" Fang grinned.

"If that's what you wanna call it, sure." Lightning answered, her nerves jangling.

"C'mon Light, don't wear yourself out on my account."

"Trust me I'm not." She was lying, but she wanted that moment back.

"You just told me you were drained." Fang interjected.

"Then forgive me for being mistaken."

"You mean forgive you for lying."

"Fang!"

"Well you are! C'mon Soldier-Girl, you can't keep this stamina up forever. Now relax." She pushed Lightning down lightly. "I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Lightning posed, settling down again.

Fang smiled, settling down herself. "You're like a child that way." She whispered, sweetly. "It's really quite cute. And yes, I promise."

"Thanks." Lightning blushed before adding. "If you tell anyone about that characteristic you're dead."

"_Right…_" Fang sighed, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

When Lightning came to again she found Fang sound asleep at her side and heard a key in the lock.

"Fang, wake up!" She whispered, shaking the woman lightly.

"C'mon Light, five more minutes." Fang muttered, groggily.

"No!" Lightning insisted. "We've got company, now up!"

"Oh what are you so worried about?" Fang exclaimed. "I mean, we're both dressed for goodness sake! And it's not like we're _trying_ to hide anything. So I don't see why you're acting like this is so compromising cause it's not!"

"That depends on who's at the door. Now move!"

"Fine." Fang sighed, climbing off the bed. "I'll crash on the couch. Or rather _pretend to._"

"Thank you." Lightning smiled, preparing to get the door, but a moment later it opened. _Serah. _She thought to herself. _She still has my spare key…_

"Hey Light? Anybody home?"

"In here!" Lightning called, from the bedroom.

"You okay?" Serah asked, entering the room and promptly climbing up on the bed next to her.

Lightning tried to pull away. "I'm alright." She muttered into her pillow.

Serah reached out, moving her hand along Lightning's back, as she tried to get the older woman to look at her. "You're sure nothing's wrong?" She went on calmly.

"I'm fine, Serah, really. I'm just a little…"

"_Drunk._" Serah finished for her. "Alcohol, really?"

Lightning rolled over to stare at the younger girl. "It was Fang's idea." She answered, weakly.

Serah punched the bed with her free hand. "I should've known!" She sighed. "And she just left you like this?"

"No, she's crashing on the couch."

Serah shook her head, "What do you see in that woman?"

"_Serah!_" Lightning scolded, sternly. "What do you want?"

"You're right; I have no right to pry. Sorry. As for my reason for being here. Do you still have my spare key? I locked myself out of my apartment…again."

"Serah…" Lightning sighed. "Of course I still have it, but I propose an exchange, your key for mine."

Serah nodded. "Fair enough."

The exchange only took a few minutes and then Serah was on her way out.

"Night Light." She said, from the doorway.

"_Night Light, _cute dear." Lightning smiled sweetly.

The younger girl laughed. "I thought so. Night." She added, departing.

Once she was sure Serah was gone, Lightning headed for the living room.

"Fang, you awake?" She asked, lightly shaking her.

"You don't have to do that, dear." Fang muttered, grabbing Lightning's hand. "I'm already awake and I heard every word."

"_Fang._" Lightning began, leading her back to the bedroom. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Fang sighed. "Tell me though; am I really as bad as she thinks?"

Lightning turned to stare at her. "Why do you care what she thinks?" She said, pulling Fang up onto the bed with her. "When all you need to worry about is what I think."

"Then what do you think?" Fang asked, sliding into the spot Serah had just previously occupied.

"I think." Lightning smiled, taking Fang's hands in hers. "That, despite everything, you're good for me. So you're not jealous then?" She added, swiftly.

"Of course I am." Fang stated, sternly, looking away.

"Fang." Lightning scoffed.

"Honestly." Fang smiled, meeting Lightning's gaze again. "Serah's pretty, don't get me wrong, but she's too young for you."

"_Oh is that all._" Lightning laughed.

Fang's smile widened. "Quite frankly, yes. Now, where were we?"

**The End**


	8. On The Fence

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :) O an as 4 who Light picks thts up 2 u. Readers' Choice.**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**On The Fence**

"_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain **_

_**You took your suitcase I took the blame**_

_**Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains."~Break Even-The Script**_

Snow moved his hands along Lightning's body. Despite the fact that he was barred by her clothing it still produced the same effect as she shivered with delight.

"Let me in, Soldier-Girl?" He asked, kissing her.

"You've had your way with me once tonight, Mr. Steelguard, no more." She teased, kissing him back.

A few minutes later, as Snow reached for the zipper to her jacket, Lightning felt her phone vibrate in her breast pocket.

"Snow, stop!" She ordered, sternly. "I have to go."

"Serah?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's okay." Snow kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow then?"

Lightning smiled. "Of course. Night."

Standing outside Snow's apartment she pulled out her phone to find the message she knew was there, and it wasn't from Serah.

"_Oh Soldier-Girl…!"~Fang_

"_On my way." _She messaged back, before heading down the street to Fang's apartment.

"You called, my Gran Pulse Native?" She smiled, making her way inside.

"I did." Fang answered, smiling herself, as she lead Lightning to the bedroom.

"Tell me something, soldier-Girl." She went on, once they were settled on the bed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Honest answer?"

"Of course."

"Fine then, tell me this; you let Snow have his way with you and then you come to me. Seriously Sweetie, you don't see something wrong with this picture?"

Lightning considered this, resting her chin on her hand. "Well, if I recall correctly, _**you**_were the one who kissed _me_ that day in Palumpolum, at the café."

"Yeah, but there was no way in Heck that I ever thought you'd _return it! _I honestly expected you to hit me." Fang stated, taking Lightning's free hand.

"Well you thought wrong." Lightning smiled, sweetly.

"Yeah but…_why though?_ I mean, you're with Snow."

Lightning pulled her hand away. "C'mon Fang, you know I'm on the fence about all of this! Do we really have to discuss this now?"

"Yes!" Fang snapped, in response. "And you'd better get _**off **_that fence and chose a side! You can't have everything you know."

"In this case I can." Lightning grinned.

"Hmm, touché. Okay, so maybe that's not _quite_ what I meant. Seriously though, Soldier-Girl, your heart's gotta belong to one of us more than the other."

Lightning shifted to meet Fang's gaze. "_Oh really?_" She said, folding her arms against her chest.

"Oh don't give me that!" Fang snapped. "Swallow your gosh darn pride and _**chose a side!**_ Although, regardless of what you decide you still have to tell him the truth. An affair like this can't remain hidden behind closed doors forever."

"I know that." Lightning began. "But…"

"So the question is; will he hear it from your lips or mine." Fang cut in, before pressing her lips to Lightning's briefly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lightning snapped, after pulling away.

"C'mon Light, you know secrets are lost to me when I'm drunk."

"Yeah, word vomit. Vanille wouldn't be so mad at you otherwise."

Fang sighed. "Yes, well, that storm's dying down. As for you…" She added grinning and pushing Lightning over on the bed.

The passion that had overwhelmed her back at Snow's apartment had returned and although the level of it was her decision maker it would remain known to her and her alone.

On her way out, and with a persistent nudge from Fang, Lightning opened her phone. Sure enough, one missed call; Snow. With shaking hands she dialed him back.

"Snow?"

"Oh thank goodness!" He exclaimed. "I called to check on Serah and she said that nothing was wrong. Except for the fact that you haven't come home yet. What's going on, Light?"

"Sorry." She answered, her voice shaking. "Yeah, about that…Listen Snow, we need to talk…"

**The End**


	9. Red Wine

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Red Wine**

"_**How 'bout baby we make a promise**_

_**To not promise anything more than one night**_

_**Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light**_

_**Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time."~Lookin' For A Good Time-Lady Antebellum**_

Fang came to to find her clothes abandoned, with only the sheet covering her and company at her side in a similar condition.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" She demanded, groggily.

He smiled. "I carried you back here, remember?" He said, reaching out a hand.

"_If I remembered I doubt I'd be asking_." She sighed, pushing his hand away. "But that's not my only concern. I understand why _I'm_ in this state but why are you? If _**anything **_happened...I _will _kick your butt if I have to."

"Not in this state you won't." Snow laughed lightly. "And who's to say you didn't agree to it." He added, grinning evilly.

"_Snow!_"

"I'm kidding! Relax. Seriously though, I locked myself out of my apartment…again, so I can't go home and I wasn't gonna leave you like this…"

"That still doesn't explain…"

"And it's hot as Hell out."

Fang merely groaned in response.

"What?" Snow demanded, staring at her.

"_Excuses, excuses._" She said, simply.

"Like you're any better._ While Vanille's away Fang will play._" He answered, his evil grin returning.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Fang muttered, dryly. "What part of _I'm not your type _don't you understand?"

"_Hmm._ In any case_._" Snow stated, casually. "That doesn't seem to stop me does it? Nor you for that matter."

Fang rolled over to glance at him. "Why? How much of an idiot was I last night?"

"Well, you kissed Lightning if that's any indication."

"Ugh. She's gonna kill me. You'd think I'd learn by now."

"What, to stop drinking? Not a chance! That'll never happen. Any lectures to the contrary are wasted on you cause you won't listen anyway."

"Thanks a lot Snow."

"Just calling it like I see it."

"Hmm. Hey, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is it, whenever I end up like this more often than not it's you who's taking care of me?"

Snow shrugged. "Don't know. But I don't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Wouldn't be here if I did."

"Mm." She then turned her back on him as she started to cough. Though nothing came up as a result, Snow still moved his hand along her back until it subsided.

"You okay?" He then inquired of her gently.

"I think so." She answered, weakly.

"You got most of it out of your system earlier, it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah well, it's a common occurrence, pretty or not." Fang remarked, swallowing hard.

"True. You still impressed me though." Snow smiled slightly.

Fang stared. "How so?" She inquired, folding her arms across her chest.

"How you could down all those shots like they're nothing. You certainly know how to have a good time."

"Until the drink catches up with me that is. And I don't want your hallow flattery or your pity so just stop right there, okay?" She turned away again.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Snow burst out, reaching out and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Is that what you think this is?" He demanded of her sternly.

"Well what else would it be?" She snapped in response.

"Oh I don't know, concern maybe? Honestly Fang, did it ever occur to you that I might actually **care **about you?"

"Hmm let's see, Serah, Lightning, the fact that I'm not your type…Nope, never crossed my mind."

"Oh, c'mon! Swallow your darn pride already! Gez, you're just as stubborn as she is."

"Lightning?"

"Of course, who else?"

"You'd be better off." Fang muttered under her breath.

Snow pulled one of her hands loose. "Now what makes you say that?" He inquired of her calmly.

She turned back to look at him. "Why do you think?" She said, resting her free hand on her forehead.

"What, you mean cause of your _current condition?_" He asked, shifting closer to her. "Are you crazy?"

"Quite crazy actually."

"Why?"

"Because…" Fang began, but Snow pressed a finger to her lips. A moment later his lips brushed hers briefly.

"Snow Villiers you are out of your mind." She whispered, pulling away. "We can't do this. Are you sure you haven't had anything to drink?"

Snow lifted her chin in his hand. "Positive. I'm quite sober actually."

"So you _were_ trying to take advantage of me-_you're certainly not the last._" Fang muttered, furiously.

Snow shook his head in protest. "No." He said, simply. "That's not it at all."

"Then what _is_ your intent? And what?" She demanded, spotting him staring at her, a smile crossing his face.

"Oh nothing. It's just that…That's not red wine flushing your face." His grin widened.

"_Oh hush up!_" Fang scolded, pushing him lightly.

Snow merely continued to smile as he reached out and pulled her towards him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. And swallowing her pride, she settled down, smiling up at him.

**The End**


	10. White Wine

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**White Wine**

"_**I watch you**_

_**Fast asleep**_

_**All I fear**_

_**Means nothing"~Sanctuary-Utada Hikaru**_

Lightning sat in an armchair by the bed, watching the young girl sleep. She looked so peaceful, curled up in a little ball on top of the covers; her face flushed light pink from the white wine Fang had let her try earlier. Watching her sleep, Lightning could see now why her sister loved her so much.

_She's just like Serah, so gentle and sweet. Just one look at her now and all the hardships of our adventures seem to fade away. Serah's just like that. Vanille…If only you weren't so young…_

The redhead stirred, shaking with cold and the beginnings of a nightmare.

Lightning rose, resting her white wine glass on the side table before climbing up on the bed. She pulled the covers out, carefully smoothing the girls skirt before covering her.

Vanille's shivering soon subsided but Lightning could sense, ever so slightly, that the girl was crying. In wanting to comfort her, Lightning dared herself to slip under the covers and wrap her arms around the girl. She then felt Vanille pull in closer to her, the girls' fragile frame pressed against her slightly more built one.

"_Thank you._" Vanille whispered, before settling back into a sound sleep; the pink tinge from the white wine sparkling innocently on her sweet and angelic face as she lay, calm and peaceful, tucked in Lightning's arms.

**The End**


	11. Little Girl Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Little Girl Lost**

"_**I could really use a wish right now"~Airplanes-B.O.B. Feat. Eminem And Hayley Williams**_

Serah made her way tentatively through the crowd. She loved the fireworks festival but she hated how crowded it always was. She always felt so lost in the sea of people almost like she was being suffocated. And to be there alone…

She stopped at a vacant balcony, raising her hands in wishing formation.

"Hey, Little Girl Lost. Making a wish?" Someone suddenly inquired of her.

She gave a start. "Maybe I was. What about it?"

"I didn't know you believed in that stuff." Hope answered, covering her hands with his.

"So what if I do?" Serah stated, sternly. "Besides, they granted my wish."

"Really, and what was that?"

"That you'd come home for the festival even though you're not supposed to be back for another week." She smiled.

Hope smiled too. "Well, I couldn't leave my Little Girl Lost here alone now could I? I know how you get when you're alone in a crowd."

"True. Hey, Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't believe in this stuff but could you please, make a wish for me?"

Hope sighed, lifting her chin in his hand. "I'll do you one better." He smiled, kissing her gently.

"Thank you, Hope." She whispered against him, all the fear that had welled up inside her ebbing away. No longer Little Girl Lost.

**The End**


	12. Seduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to their rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Seduction **

"_**This love **_

_**Will take**_

_**My everything**_

_**One breath**_

_**One touch**_

_**Will be the end of me."~Love Song Requiem-Trading Yesterday**_

Lightning sat in the cockpit with Sazh, calculating the coordinates for their next mission.

"How's it going there Soldier-Girl?" He inquired, of her calmly.

"Almost got it. Give me a few minutes. I need to focus."

"_Focus, really dear?_"

Lightning heard her voice before she felt the woman's strong hands on her shoulders.

"Hi." She said, turning to look at her.

"Hi." Fang grinned broadly, pecking her on the cheek.

"Fang please, I really need to concentrate here." Lightning insisted, as Fang began massaging her shoulders.

"Can't it wait?" She inquired, innocently.

"Do you wish us to crash?"

"Well, no."

"Then you're gonna have to wait."

"C'mon, you know you enjoy it." Fang continued, now resting her head on Lightning's shoulder as well.

Lightning sighed, but she couldn't help relaxing at the other woman's touch. _There's something seductive about Fang. Though I can't quite put my finger on what it is exactly. Perhaps it's her accent, or her gentleness and strength. Or maybe it's her unyielding determination. Perhaps it's all of the above I don't know. All I know is, whatever it is, I like it._

"_Lightning!_" Sazh scolded, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh right, sorry. Fang, please."

Fang lifted her head. "Alright." She sighed, removing her hands from around Lightning's neck. "You win. But you're all mine later so don't think I'm giving up so easily.." She teased, grinning.

Lightning turned around, grinning back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sazh only shook his head. "You two are hopeless." He sighed.

"_Oh thanks a lot, old man!_" Fang sighed, leaning against the wall.

"_Down girl._" Lightning warned.

"Lightning."

"Yes, Sazh?"

"Get back to work!"

"Right, sorry." She sighed, chancing one more glance at Fang before turning back to the screen. "Next stop, Midgar."

**The End**


	13. Poker Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :) *POSIBLE SPOILERS***

**A/N: *NOTE: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Poker Face**

"_**Can't read my**_

_**Can't read my**_

_**No she can't read my**_

_**Poker face"~Poker Face-Lady Gaga(Blowsight Version)**_

Lightning stumbled back into the bedroom, and climbed shakily up on the bed. Her stomach was in knots and she knew she couldn't keep up her strong front forever. She was barely managing as it was. Her will was breaking under the stress. Almost immediately she felt Fang's hands on her shoulders.

"You okay, Soldier-Girl?" She inquired, calmly.

"Yeah, why?" Lightning answered weakly, trying to pull away.

"Oh no reason. Except that you're clearly not feeling well, you're shaking, but you're burning up at the same time. Plus, you're flushed like you've just been sick. Okay, how much did you have to drink?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?" Lightning posed in turn. "And I don't drink, remember? It's probably just a flu or something."

"Uh-huh." Fang stated, unconvinced. "_Or maybe you're in love._" She added under her breath.

"What?" Lightning demanded.

"Nothing."

"No really, what? I wanna know what's going through that mind of yours. C'mon tell me. What're you thinking?"

Fang sighed. "Well, let's see here…" She dropped her hands. "You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping, you're so worked up about something that it's making you sick and you're clearly not thinking straight. Now c'mon Light, what's on your mind?"

"If I'm not thinking straight then that's to your advantage, so I wouldn't complain." Lightning grinned slyly in response.

"Mm. it's true that I'm usually pitching for myself, but not tonight."

Lightning rolled over to stare at her. "Then who _**are **_you pitching for? And, aren't you cold?" She added, gesturing at the sheet, which was the only thing covering Fang's body.

Fang shook her head. "Not really. I tend to sleep like this, you know that. But it has nothing to do with you. Although, if you did the same a little more often then maybe it would." She grinned slyly, tugging at Lightning's nightgown. "As for who I'm pitching for; it's Snow."

Lightning blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"Yeah I know. I'm a little surprised myself. But yeah, Snow. It's clear he's got a thing for you."

"So do you." Lightning stated, turning away again.

"That's beside the point." Fang stated, wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck as she pressed herself closer. "And one more thing, I don't get you this worked up." There was a slight laugh tucked in her last line, as well as a hint of jealousy.

"How do you know?" The other woman demanded, sternly.

"I just do. I know you like him, and it scares you."

"Oh please."

"You wouldn't try to deny it if it wasn't true." Fang's grin widened.

"Oh yes I would. And that's a very drunk form of logic my dear."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"You resemble that."

"Look. I'm completely sober over here sweetheart, I assure you."

"_Really?_" Lightning stated, sounding skeptical.

Fang shifted, turning Lightning's face to hers. "Really." She stated honestly, and Lightning could see that there was indeed no red flush to her face. "And regardless of how I state my logic I still say you're in love with him."

"_**But I'm not!**_" Lightning burst out furiously.

"You're face is flushed." Fang remarked, calmly.

"That's cause I was sick earlier, you know that."

"Only cause you're worrying too much. You're scared he'll toss you aside. I assure you he won't. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"What's that gotta do with anything? He looks at _every woman _that way."

Fang shook her head. "No." She stated, sincerely. "He doesn't."

"So? Why should I care anyway? Seriously, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to admit it. You'll feel better once you do." Fang stated, smiling slightly.

"_Oh please._" Lightning scoffed.

"It's true though. So go on, admit it and be done with it."

"But I don't love him"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me; what's so bad about him?"

"Well let's see, he's stubborn-"

"_Hmm, kind of like you._" Fang cut in but Lightning ignored her.

"-and that's his best quality. He's arrogant-"

"_Oh you mean how you're acting now?_" Fang grinned.

"-and chummy from the get go. Thinks he's everybody's pal. Never liked him much as a result."

"I see. Then tell me one more thing."

"What?"

"Why you're blushing."

"_But I'm not!_" Lightning insisted, as she felt her face flush.

"Oh believe me dear, you're blushing scarlet. So much for your poker face huh Soldier-Girl? You know you can't hide anything from me."

"Hmm. So I'm in love with Snow?" Lightning mused.

"Uh-huh." Fang stated, settling down.

"Huh, whoever would've guessed?" Lightning added, as she fiddled with the lightning bolt pendent around her neck, all her conflicting feelings fading away. "Hmm. Me and Snow," She smiled. "Who knew?"

**The End **


End file.
